Help talk:How To Contribute
Okay. Someone needs to devise a mathematically correct and logical algorythm to complete the projects, so that there could contribute as many people as possible. In reality, I don't think that many people would take up with such big goals as tracking back all the evlolution process of some product. As it may appear that for a single product one might need to track back more than it is statistically expected people would take up with. Therefore the projects might stop for quite long a period of time. And if we would try to track back the exact processess, one might even not be able to find them, i.e., one would need to re-invent them. Therefore. I think that there should be easier ways to contribute than writing about exact processess to reproduce the existing products. Being that, I don't say that we would refrain from attaining the main goal --- "Find the steps to engineer EXISTING products totally from scratch, in natural enviroment. And define these steps in such a way, that using them, everyone could do these products." --- We would not refrain from declaring the goal to find these steps for ANY and EVERY product. We would just delay that goal until the time, when we have enough procedures defined and tested. When we would accomulate this database of METHODS, using these methods one could actually start reverse-engineering modern products, ;-) and, perhaps, engineering new ones (which could become our another goal - to provide background for inventors).) About the easier ways to contribute 1. You should be able to enter any "recipe/formula" how to make something you know, no matter if you don't know how components are made, but you should be able to uniquely identify components. So: Allow to write pages in recipes-style. For that, maybe a SPECIAL LIST FOR "RECIPES/FORMAE" should be created. That is, people would just write what they know how to do. If a chemistry scientist knows how to actually extract tungsten, he or she could write only that. IDENTIFICATION of objects is still very important however. I think this is almost the same as the already-existing "Middle-up list", and all of these could be in that "Middle-up list". Alternatively, it could be called "methods" or "auxiliary" list, as it will be used for larger reverse-engineering projects. 2. Tools should be highlited, so that more attention would be given to tools. A variety of modern products can be manufactured using the SAME TOOLS, that is, nowadays tools are very universal. Therefore, I think, there MUST be a section only for tools. The database of tools would also enable to better collect people for various task, for people to better choose their specialties and what they want to learn to do... (well, what's not the goal), but whant needs to do, is perhaps create a "TOOLS/MACHINES LIST" in the first page. How to engineer existing tools, - this knowledge should be not so difficult to retrieve, but it would perhaps be the most useful information existing. (every tool gives some freedom, i.e., pleasure). --193.219.173.165 04:08, 8 Feb 2005 (PST)